1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the manufacturer of a floor tile, and, particularly, to the shaping of the floor tile in a domed configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,205, 2,732,591, 2,822,575, and 3,553,300 are typical of the prior art wherein a bowed roller is used and belts pass over the bowed rollers. However, it is noted that the prior art is primarily used to have the bowed rollers impart a curvature to a sheet material and the belts used therewith are normally simply conveying belts.